


Angel's Wings

by medi



Category: Devilman
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sort of an AU, enough fluff to make a cloud with, i'm not quite sure what's going on here, pointless fluff really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 00:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10320860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medi/pseuds/medi
Summary: Ryo protects Akira from a nightmare and subsequently reveals a power neither of them knew he had.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted human Akira admiring Ryo's wings so here we are?? This is an au but not an au I guess. Just let these boys kiss and hold hands.

Curled into himself, Akira couldn't see a thing. The sound, the screeching outside their window, startled him out of half-sleep, he thought he saw something outside, some horror coming for him, and he hid inside his own body, his knees up in front of his face, his arms around them.

He raised his head, opened his eyes. Where...? Where was he? Where had he gone to? He certainly hadn't moved himself, so how? How did he wind up in a place with the room around him disappeared?

But the light. All around him, warm, cozy, comforting. It soaked into his skin, sunlight without a sun. Through the gentle glow, something hovering away from him, some white curtain. Was it hiding him away from the room?

He reached out, past the flow, and his fingers brushed against feathery softness. The feathers shivered, and one broke off from the rest, drifting into Akira's hand. These were no bird feathers, these were made from nothing on Earth, no organic material found in this life. Ethereal.

Akira touched his waist, found arms around it, skin soft and smooth like the feathers. He placed his hands on top of them, the lone feather still in his hold. Eyes closing again, he leaned back, and felt a constant gentle push against his back, the rise and fall of a breathing chest. Safe.

He let his eyes open. The wings, and they were indeed feathery white _wings_ , folded away, bringing the room back to him, Ryo's bedroom.

"Ryo?"

"I'm here."

Akira turned himself around, shifting to face Ryo behind him. The wings came from everywhere, spanning almost the entire room, attached to Ryo's back, his sides, his arms, his legs, even the top of his head. Twelve pairs of wings (maybe; Akira couldn't count them all). An angel.

One wing brushed against the side of his face, the tip tickling his cheek, and it broke his amazed suspension, bringing laughter from his lips as Ryo smiled.

This time Akira reached for the wing with both hands, sitting up on his knees to hold it against his chest, stroking the feathers. Even this small piece of the wing took up his entire arms' length.

"Are you really an angel?" Akira asked, tucking his fingers between the feathers.

"Maybe," Ryo said. "Or maybe I'm just a very convincing demon."

"Don't say that." Akira's round face disappeared into the fluffy white wing. "A demon couldn't be so pretty."

They froze, both of them. Slowly, Akira raised his head.

"That was embarrassing. I'm sorry." he said.

Ryo ignored the apology. "You think I'm pretty?"

"Well... yes!" Akira's face flushed pink, a sunset against his brown skin.

"But only with the wings?"

"No! You're pretty all the time!"

"You mean it?" Ryo stiffened as he asked the question, his muscles tensing all around.

Akira took his hand and felt the tension release, the tiny wing on Ryo's wrist brushing against his arm.

"Of course. I wouldn't lie to you, Ryo."

The wings started to recede back to wherever inside Ryo they'd come from. The only remaining evidence of their existence was the lone feather still in Akira's hand.

Some sense of relief settle over him at seeing Ryo normal again; he couldn't say why. But he pressed his lips to Ryo's cheek, conveying many feelings in one action, and smiled at the warm blush spreading beneath his mouth.

"You didn't have to." Ryo told him.

"I did," Akira said. "I wanted to."


End file.
